We propose an Emory-IMSD program to train underrepresented (UR) students in the biological and biomedical sciences. We will implement a model mentoring, career preparation and research program to significantly enhance the number and diversity of students who enter and succeed in PhD programs in biomedical sciences. The primary goals of the Emory IMSD program are prepare a more diverse population including underrepresented, first generation, and socioeconomically disadvantaged students to pursue and complete graduate education in biomedical sciences. To achieve these goals we will recruit a diverse pool of applicants; provide a multi-year research and academic program characterized by required coursework, multi- level mentoring, research integrity seminars, career preparation workshops, networking and presentation skills development and career planning. Research experiences will a) foster competitive postdoctoral applications; b) lead to poster presentations at national meetings; and c) result in publications in peer-reviewed journals. For the graduate component we will select eight additional graduate students each year for a two-year program. Graduate fellows will participate in a summer institute and will also participate in career development seminars, journal clubs, workshops and special opportunities to strengthen quantitative skills, such as the Summer Institute in Biostatistics and in Research Statistics courses. Twelve undergraduates each year will be matched to well-funded investigators. Guided by these experienced mentors, undergraduate participants will develop and test their own hypothesis while developing the verbal, analytical and critical thinking skills necessary to every professional researcher. We will also help participants develop self-assessment skills that, combined with our professional development activities, will uniquely prepare them for future research leadership positions. Focused recruitment programs aimed at underrepresented minorities, socioeconomically disadvantaged students, persons with disabilities and women (in particular areas of biological sciences where they remain underrepresented, such as computational neuroscience and chemistry) will ensure that the participants are highly diverse. Activities planned for academic career enrichment will be offered to a larger group of students including all underrepresented minority science students and all science majors interested in research participation. Each graduate and undergraduate student's individualized development plan (IDP) will be captured in a portfolio system that document the matriculants' baseline data, participation in program activities, and achievement of individual learning and development goals. While continuing to recruit and track past IMSD participants as in the past, we will also utilize online social and professional networking sites such as Facebook and LinkedIn to stay in touch with alumni and disseminate announcements and opportunities relevant to our audience. !